Hyuuga and His Wife
by Shina Hazuki 1909
Summary: 12 tahun Hyuuga tidak pernah bertemu istrinya. Apa yang terjadi setelah istrinya kembali lagi? Judul kagak bagus. Awu, ah! Baca sendiri aja. Rate M for Lemon Scene.


**Author's note :**

**LEMON! Oneshot. Uncensored. NC 21+. Agak vulgar.** Gomen kalo ceritanya agak jelek. Romance again. Shina bikin chara cewe yang jadi istrinya Hyuuga. Habis Hyuuga ketuaan sih! Umur udah 34! Masih aja single. Nungguin Author udah gede dulu kali,ya? ***dimutilasi FG Hyuuga yang lain***

**Pairing : **My dearest honey Hyuuga and my lovely own character, Hetalia Barsburg.

[ **Alfred (America)** : Kau nyaplok judul anime kami ya, Shina-chan?

**Shina** : Kata siapa? ***belagak bego***

**Ludwig (Germany)** : Kata dia. ***Pasang muka polos sambil** **nunjuk Arthur (England)***

**A/N : Kenapa ada chara Hetalia di sini?**]

**Disclaimer : **

**Harseh (Haruse) : **Bukan punya si Author yang jeleknya cetar membahana badai. Tapi punya Amemiya-sama and Ichihara-sama, our loved mangaka. ***Ngikutin gaya Syahrini***

**Chief of Heaven : **Kamu udah mati perasaan. Balik lagi sono ke alam maut!

Daripada banyak kambing cincang, RnR.

12 tahun berlalu. Lelaki itu kini berumur 34 tahun. Sesekali dia melihat-lihat sebuah foto yang dipajang di atas meja kerjanya yang cukup berantakan. Foto istrinya. Istrinya yang sudah 12 tahun tidak ditemuinya karena suatu alasan. Misi kemiliteran.

12 tahun yang lalu, Hyuuga masih ditempatkan di Armada 2 Militer Barsburg. Divisi Pasukan Gerak Cepat. Sedangkan istrinya ditempatkan di Armada 3. Divisi Intelijen. Misi istrinya adalah memata-matai aktivitas Order. Untuk misi tersebut, istrinya menyamar menjadi suster.

Hyuuga stres menghadapi pekerjaannya. Siapa suruh menumpuk pekerjaan? Tapi kalau tidak begitu, bukan Hyuuga namanya. Akhirnya, Hyuuga memilih berjalan-jalan di luar ruangan kerjanya. Tidak sengaja mendengar ada suara Miroku-sama di ruang kerja Ayanami. Penasaran, Hyuuga pun mencuri dengar.

"Putriku besok akan kembali ke Militer. Aku sudah mengurus pemindahan tugasnya dari Intelijen ke Blackhawks. Ogi sudah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana, Ayanami-kun?" kata Miroku. Sang kepala staf pun berpikir sebentar. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Miroku-sama. "Ya. Aku setuju. Lagipula, aku mengenal baik Hetalia dari kemampuan maupun kepribadiannya." Kata Ayanami.

'Apa? Besok?' Hyuuga terkejut. Di samping itu, Hyuuga juga senang. Dia akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dicintainya. Hetalia Barsburg. Anak semata wayang Miroku-sama. Wanita pertama dan termuda yang mengemban pangkat Letnan Satu Divisi Intelijen Militer Barsburg. Setingkat dibawah Katsuragi yang berpangkat Kapten.

Hyuuga sudah mengenalnya dari 20 tahun yang lalu saat masih di Akademi Militer Barsburg. Saat yang sama di mana dia juga mengenal Ayanami. Mereka bertiga pun menjadi teman baik saat itu. Namun Hyuuga baru menjalin hubungan serius dengannya saat berumur 18 tahun. 4 tahun setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan. Sayangnya, di usia pernikahan mereka yang masih seumur jagung itu (3 bulan), Hetalia menjalankan tugas militer itu sehingga mereka tidak bertemu sampai sekarang.

Hyuuga pun kembali ke ruangannya. Tersenyum simpul. Membayangkan istrinya tengah memperhatikannya saat mengerjakan paperwork yang ditumpuknya sejak 6 bulan lalu. Membayangkan wajah cantik istrinya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Lalu berpikir. Bagaimana istrinya sekarang?

"Hyuuga-sama sedang apa?" Pertanyaan Konatsu menyadarkan Hyuuga dari pikirannya itu. "Berpikir sebentar" Hyuuga berdalih. Masa mau bilang 'Membayangkan wanita cantik yang akan datang besok'? Tidak lucu. "Berpikir apa? Jangan sampai melamun, lho, Hyuuga-sama. Nanti kau bisa kesurupan." Kata Konatsu mengingatkan. Hyuuga hanya tersenyum menjawab Konatsu.

Keadaan di ruangan itu sesaat berubah ketika Ayanami masuk. Memberi informasi penting sepertinya. Anggota Blackhawks mendadak tenang. Termasuk Hyuuga. Ayanami pun mulai bicara. "Mulai besok, anggota Blackhawk bertambah satu. Kalian akan tahu seperti apa orangnya." Kata Ayanami. Hyuuga jelas tidak kaget. Yang lainnya? Dalam hati, pasti mereka bertanya-tanya.

**ESOKNYA**

Terlihat Ayanami, Miroku, dan seorang wanita memasuki ruang Blackhawk. Hyuuga tahu wanita itu adalah istrinya, Hetalia. Wanita itu masih secantik yang dulu. Kecantikannya tidak termakan usia. Buktinya, tidak ada ditemukan setitik pun tanda penuaan di wajahnya. Kulitnya putih susu, rambutnya hitam sama seperti Hyuuga. Iris ruby miliknya sama persis seperti Miroku. Badannya ramping. Hidungnya yang kecil namun mancung itu menambah kecantikannya. Namun kecantikannya kontras dengan sifatnya. Dia tegas, namun kasar. Sifatnya seperti laki-laki. Mungkin karena itulah tidak banyak lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Kecuali Hyuuga.

"Nah, Hetalia, ini divisi barumu. Mau langsung bekerja sekarang?" tanya Ayanami. "Tentu." katanya. Dengan begitu, Ayanami dan Miroku pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak lama setelah itu, Hyuuga juga ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Mungkin melepas stres lagi. Siapa yang tahu?

"Ne, Hetalia-san. Bagaimana rasanya di Intelijen dulu? tanya Konatsu. "Lebih banyak beban pekerjaan di Intelijen. Di sini aku merasa sedikit santai." Jawabnya. "Heta-chan, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hyuuga dan Ayanami-sama?" Kuroyuri ikut bertanya. "Aku dan Aya adalah teman lama. Kalau Hyuuga…." Hetalia berhenti sebentar. "Apa? Ceritakan, Heta-chan!" Kuroyuri semakin penasaran. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, akhirnya Hetalia menjawab Kuroyuri. "Hyuuga itu suamiku. Kami sudah menikah semenjak 12 tahun lalu." Katanya. "Hyuuga-sama tidak pernah memberitahu kami kalau dia sudah menikah." kata Konatsu. "Hyuuga yang jelek itu beruntung sekali, ya, punya istri secantik kau, Heta-chan." timpal Kuroyuri. Akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

Hetalia pun keluar dari ruangan Blackhawk itu. Berjalan-jalan sebentar. Namun, ada seseorang yang menariknya dari belakang menuju sudut koridor yang sepi. "Ah–" "Sst! Jangan berisik! Ini aku, sayang." kata Hyuuga. Hetalia tiba-tiba memeluk erat lelaki yang 17 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jujur, sedari kemarin, dia merindukan Hyuuga. Hyuuga pun membalas pelukan itu. "Sudah 12 tahun ya, sayang." kata Hyuuga. "Aku selalu berdoa pada Kami-sama supaya bertemu lagi denganmu. Dan Kami-sama pun mengabulkan doaku. Apa kabarmu selama 12 tahun belakangan ini, sayang?" tanya Hetalia. "Aku kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Kupikir kau akan kembali saat Perang Raggs 10 tahun lalu." jawab Hyuuga. "Ogi-sama menyuruhku untuk tidak kembali di saat perang berlangsung. Aku selalu menunggu hingga perang usai. Namun, aku masih tidak diizinkan kembali pasca perang usai." kata Hetalia. Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Hetalia sedikit terisak. Hyuuga mendekapnya makin erat. Menahan tangisannya. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kita sudah bertemu kembali. Jadi, mulai malam ini, jangan kembali ke rumah ayahmu, ya? Kita tinggal bersama di rumahku. Ah, tidak. Rumah kita." kata Hyuuga. Hetalia pun berhenti menangis. Kelihatannya memang cuma Hyuuga yang bisa menenangkannya. Dulu, waktu masih kecil, Miroku menyuruh begleiternya untuk menenangkan Hetalia kecil yang sedang menangis karena sejak kecil Hetalia ditinggal mati ibunya. Hasilnya nihil. Bukannya diam, Hetalia kecil malah menangis lebih keras. Miroku pun akhirnya turun tangan mengurus anaknya itu.

Sudah malam. Para petinggi militer lain sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali sepasang suami-istri yang baru bertemu kembali ini. Hyuuga dan Hetalia. Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari Howburg. Hyuuga mengambil hawkzile miliknya. "Ayo, sayang. Naik." kata Hyuuga. Hetalia pun menaiki hawkzile itu. "Sudah lama tidak naik hawkzile berdua." kata Hetalia. "Ya. Mencoba bernostalgia di tengah perjalanan pulang, sayang?" tanya Hyuuga. "Ah, tidak. Hanya merindukan sesuatu" jawab sang istri. 5 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di rumahnya.

Pintu pun dibuka. Lampu rumah dinyalakan. Pembelian rumah yang terkesan minimalis itu sudah direncanakan mereka sebelum menikah. Namun, rumah itu baru terbeli 2 tahun pasca Perang Raggs usai. Untuk ukuran keluarga militer seperti mereka, rumah itu sudah cukup untuk dihuni. Meskipun rumah itu luasnya 1/500 kali luas mansion keluarganya, bukan berarti Hetalia tidak betah tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Sebaliknya, Hetalia jenuh tinggal di mansion keluarganya.

"Aku siapkan makan malam dulu, ya, sayang. Kau lapar, kan?" kata Hetalia. "Iya. Aku mandi dulu, ya." kata Hyuuga, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Hetalia pun mengganti seragam militernya dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana pendek setengah paha berwarna biru tua. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Sesampai di dapur, dia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang ada untuk dijadikan makan malam. Hetalia memasak sup jagung dan kentang panggang untuk makan malam.

Belum selesai Hetalia memasak sup jagung, dia dikejutkan oleh Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Dia senang, namun kesenangannya tak bertahan lama ketika melihat sang suami dalam keadaan hanya memakai handuk putih yang dililit di pinggangnya. Menampakkan tubuhnya dengan kulit berwarna tan dan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Kacamata hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya pun sudah dilepasnya. Memperlihatkan iris berwarna baby blue yang selama ini disembunyikan di balik kacamata hitamnya. Hetalia pun mematikan kompor, lalu berbalik. Ketika ia berbalik, Hyuuga langsung menyergap bibirnya. Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

**[WARNING : DI SINI, LEMONNYA UDAH MULAI. DARIPADA ANDA BACA TRUS UJUNG-UJUNGNYA DI-FLAME, LEBIH BAIK TEKAN POJOK KANAN ATAS BROWSER ANDA. KALO PAKE HAPE, LANGSUNG TEKAN TOMBOL MERAH DI SEBELAH KANAN. MAU BACA? DOSA DITANGGUNG PERORANGAN.]**

LidahHyuuga berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah (**Baca : mulut**) Hetalia. Hetalia jelas melakukan perlawanan. Tidak memberi izin masuk pada lidah Hyuuga. Karena Hetalia menolak membuka mulutnya, maka mau tidak mau Hyuuga memakai jalan terakhir. Menggigit bibir bawah Hetalia. Hetalia mendesah tertahan. Tak sadar mulutnya terbuka. Hyuuga memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Bersalaman dengan lidah Hetalia. Makin lama, lidah mereka pun berperang satu sama lain. Membuat ciuman tersebut menjadi panas. Tangan Hyuuga juga tidak menganggur. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Hetalia. Tangan kanannya menekan belakang kepala Hetalia. Memperdalam ciumannya.

5 menit mereka terus bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu dan akhirnya berhenti juga karena kekurangan oksigen. Belum sempat Hetalia protes atas perlakuan Hyuuga, dia dikejutkan kembali karena Hyuuga menggendongnya. Bridal style. "Jangan di sini, sayang." kata Hyuuga. "Turunkan aku, baka! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Dari tadi pagi, tingkahmu aneh sekali." Hetalia meronta di gendongan suaminya. Hyuuga hanya tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Seharusnya kita melakukan ini dari 12 tahun yang lalu." jawabnya. Setelah menapaki beberapa anak tangga, mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya masih tertutup. Kamar mereka. Mereka pun masuk, lalu Hyuuga mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Mereka melakukan ciuman panas itu lagi. Tapi kali ini dalam posisi yang berbeda. Hyuuga berada di atas Hetalia yang terbaring di ranjang. Tangan Hyuuga kini bergerak melepas satu per satu pakaian Hetalia. Hetalia mencoba mengelak. Namun Hyuuga jauh lebih kuat menahannya sehingga dia hanya bisa menerima semua perlakuan Hyuuga padanya malam itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Hetalia ingin Hyuuga melakukan lebih dari ini.

Ciuman itu pun berakhir dengan segaris saliva menyambungkan bibir keduanya. "Sayang, kau tahu? Bibirmu terasa jauh lebih manis sekarang." kata Hyuuga. Kata-kata Hyuuga barusan sukses membuat wajah istrinya merona merah. Antara malu dan senang. Sekarang, Hetalia hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja. Hyuuga belum berniat melepasnya.

Dari bibir, ciuman sang Mayor pun beralih ke leher jenjang istrinya yang putih. Dicium, kemudian digigit, lalu dihisapnya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah. Menandai kalau sang Letnan Satu itu miliknya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua. Namun ada banyak kissmark yang diberikan Hyuuga pada istrinya itu. Istrinya hanya bisa mendesah. Makin keras istrinya mendesah, maka semakin besar nafsu Hyuuga untuk memiliki tubuh istrinya itu. Seutuhnya.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…shhh…~" Hetalia mendesah lagi. Hyuuga yang sedari tadi sibuk memberikan kissmark pada lehernya kini beralih pada daun telinganya. "Kenapa, sayang? Kalau kau mau lebih dari ini, memohonlah padaku." Suara Hyuuga yang agak direndahkan itu ternyata membuat Hetalia lebih terangsang lagi. "Onegai, Hyuuga" Dengan nafas agak tersengal, Hetalia pun mengucapkan kedua kata itu. Tak berapa lama, Hyuuga menjilati daun telinga Hetalia.

Tangannya? Jangan kira tangannya menganggur begitu saja. Dengan masih terfokus pada daun telinga istrinya itu, Hyuuga melepas bra istrinya, lalu melemparnya ke bawah ranjang. Setelah dikiranya cukup, Hyuuga berhenti dan kini bibirnya beralih pada kedua payudara Hetalia. Tangan kiri Hyuuga meremas dan memainkan puting kiri sang istri. Sementara, Hyuuga melahap payudara kanan Hetalia. Menggigitnya sambil lidahnya memutari puting kiri Hetalia. Begitu juga sebaliknya pada dada sebelah kiri Hetalia yang di hisap dan digigit oleh Hyuuga. Hyuuga memperlakukan ke dua gundukkan tersebut secara bergantian hingga putting-puting itu membengkak karena perlakuan Hyuuga.

Desahan Hetalia makin tak terbendung. Dia memenuhi kamar berukura meter itu dengan desahannya. Membuat Hyuuga semakin bernafsu. Tangan kanan Hyuuga terus mengarah semakin ke selatan dan akhirnya sampai pada tujuannya. Bagian tubuh Hetalia yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Dengan cepat, Hyuuga menarik celana dalam berwarna hitam itu, lalu melemparkannya ke bawah ranjang. Senasib dengan pakaian istrinya yang lain. Kini tubuh Hetalia benar-benar polos tanpa ada sehelai benang pun melekat pada tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Hyuuga membelai vagina Hetalia, memasukkan satu jari ke dalamya.

"AKHHH!" Hetalia menjerit sakit. Vaginanya terasa perih disaat Hyuuga mulai menggoyak lubang itu dengan satu jarinya. "Gomen. Kau kesakitan, sayang?" bisik Hyuuga pada sang istri. "Iy -AKHHH!" belum selesai Hetalia berbicara, dia dikejutkan oleh jari ke dua Hyuuga di masukkan kembali ke dalam lubang itu. Mengoyak isinya lebih dari sebelumnya.

"AKHHH!" Hetalia menjerit kembali ketika jari yang ketiga Hyuuga pun masuk kembali ke dalam sana. Hyuuga menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara zig zag dengan tempo terkadang cepat dan lambat. "Hiks…" Hetalia merasakan perih di bagian bawahnya. Walaupun ini baru pertama kalinya, namun foreplay yang dilakukan suaminya seperti bukan perlakuan seorang amatir. "Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku janji setelah ini pasti akan merasa nikmat." kata Hyuuga sambil mengecup kedua mata istrinya itu. Mau tidak mau, Hetalia hanya bisa mempercayai suaminya.

Gerakan jari Hyuuga semakin cepat. "Hahhhh! Iya disitu! ahhh.." Hetalia mendesah nikmat disaat ia merasakan jari Hyuuga menekan titik G-spotnya. "Panggil namaku dan mohonlah padaku sayang," ucap Hyuuga ditengah permainan jarinya. "Hahhh… Hyuu-chan… Faster please.." mohon Hetalia pada Hyuuga ditengah desahannya. "As your wish, honey" Hyuuga menyeringai mendengarnya, lalu menuruti permohonan sang istri. Dengan gencar Hyuuga semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya secara zig zag dan menusuknya semakin dalam membuat sang istri menggelinjang nikmat.

Hetalia merasakan panas dibawah perutnya. Sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhnya. "Ahhh…ah…" Hetalia mendesah semakin keras. Tubuhnya menegang, bagian bawahnya serasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dan akhirnya "AHHHHH~" lenguhan panjang pun meluncur dari bibir Hetalia yang disertai keluarnya cairan bening di bagian bawahnya.

Hyuuga yang melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum menang. Di keluarkannya jarinya dari dalam, kemudian dihisapnya jari yang penuh cairan orgasme sang istri. "Apakah nikmat sayang? Cairan orgasmemu sungguh sangat manis. Kurasa kita tidak usah beli sirup lagi untuk diminum di rumah." ucap Hyuuga menjilati jarinya dengan erotis. Cairan itu entah kenapa terasa sangat manis di lidah Hyuuga. "Ne, Heta-chan, ini masih kurang. Aku mau lebih" kata Hyuuga. Dengan itu, Hyuuga menyisipkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina istrinya itu, lalu menjilati cairan orgasme sang istri sampai tidak tersisa lagi. "Hahhh… Mhhhh…. AKHHHHH!" Tanpa sadar, Hyuuga menggigit klitoris istrinya itu sehingga sebuah jeritan keras pun terdengar dari mulut Hetalia.

"Sayang, kau curang! Masa hanya milikku saja? Gantian" Hyuuga agak sedikit kaget. 'Sejak kapan istriku ini jadi lebih agresif?' pikirnya. Akhrinya, Hyuuga pun menyanggupi permintaan sang istri. "Handukmu belum kau lepas, sayang" kata Hetalia. "Hm? Itu tugasmu, sayang" jawab Hyuuga. Kini mereka berganti posisi. Hyuuga sekarang di bawah Hetalia. Hetalia mulai membuka handuk putih Hyuuga lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Satu-satunya yang dikenakan suaminya itu pun harus bernasib sama seperti pakaiannya.

Dan tampaklah sebuah benda yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak. Melihat itu, Hetalia mengocoknya sedikit lalu memasukkan seperempat bagian milik Hyuuga itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sambil mengulumnya, Hetalia menjilati kepala penis Hyuuga. Tiga perempat bagian lainnya pun berusaha dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Hetalia. Membuat Hyuuga agak mendesah kecil. Setelah masuk semuanya, Hetalia menaik turunkan kepalanya sambil masih dipegangi Hyuuga. Awalnya memang lambat. Namun menjadi semakin cepat. Dijilatnya, sesekali dihisap dan digigit pelan secara bergantian. Sampai akhirnya, Hyuuga mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut sang istri.

"Jangan ditelan semuanya, sayang. Sisakan sedikit untukku." kata Hyuuga. Hetalia pun melakukan apa yang diminta Hyuuga. Sesaat kemudian, Hyuuga mencium istrinya lagi. Mengambil cairannya yang disisakan sang istri untuknya. Dilepasnya ciuman itu setelah ia menelan cairannya sendiri. "Kita akhiri ini, sayang?" kata Hyuuga. "Cepat selesaikan ini. Sudah berapa jam berlalu hanya untuk ini." jawab istrinya dengan tegas.

Hyuuga memasukkan seperlima dari miliknya ke dalam milik istrinya. Ini masih belum terlalu sakit. Terus dimasukkannya miliknya. Hingga akhirnya, hanya tinggal sebagian lagi miliknya yang belum sepenuhnya masuk. Hyuuga pun mengeluarkannya sedikit, lalu memasukkan semuanya dalam sekali hentakan keras.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Hetalia menjerit. Selaput daranya rusak karena Hyuuga. Darah pun mengalir deras dari vaginanya. Menandakan kalau dirinya sudah tidak perawan lagi. Hyuuga belum menggerakkannya sedikit pun. Membiarkannya sebentar supaya sang istri terbiasa dengan benda asing yang memenuhi dirinya.

Setelah sekiranya cukup, Hyuuga pun bergerak. Temponya lambat, namun masih terasa perih bagi sang istri. Tangannya pun kembali memanjakan kedua payudara Hetalia yang sempat terlupa. Sang istri hanya bisa mendesah karena perlakuan Hyuuga. Awalnya sakit, namun rasa sakit itu akhirnya berganti menjadi rasa nikmat.

"Mmh… Ahhh… Terus…." Hetalia mendesah nikmat. Hyuuga semakin mempercepat gerakannya. "Sayang… Tatap mataku dan sebut namaku" kata Hyuuga. Hetalia pun menatap iris baby blue Hyuuga. Hyuuga pun balas menatap iris ruby istrinya itu.

"Hyuuga…." "Hetalia…" Malam itu, mereka saling meneriakkan nama pasangannya disertai dengan desahan-desahan yang memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka bercinta. Sampai akhirnya, jutaan sel sperma Hyuuga memenuhi rahim sang putri bangsawan Barsburg itu. Hyuuga pun mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam vagina istrinya. Lalu tidur sebentar di samping istrinya.

"Aishiteru yo, Heta-chan" kata Hyuuga. "Aishiteru mo, Hyuu-chan." Hetalia pun tertidur. Hyuuga tersenyum senang melihat istrinya. Hyuuga pun mengangkat sedikit kepala istrinya, lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di bawah kepala Hetalia. Hyuuga pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Sebelum tidur, Hyuuga mengecup singkat bibir istrinya. Lalu memeluknya.

**Lemon has end.**

**OMAKE 1**

**(Pukul 06.30, Waktu Barsburg)**

Hetalia bangun lebih dulu daripada suaminya. Ia melihat tubuhnya sama polosnya seperti sang suami. Hetalia mengambil pakaian yang dikenakannya semalam. Lalu pergi ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Suaminya sedikit tak bisa diharapkan untuk urusan seperti ini. Makanya, Hetalia selalu berusaha bangun lebih cepat dari suaminya. Namun, jam berapapun ia bangun, suaminya selalu saja masih tertidur nyenyak.

Hetalia akhirnya selesai memasak roti bakar dan membuat dua gelas minuman yang berbeda. Sebelum meninggalkan Order, Labrador memberinya sebungkus teh dari bunga chamomile. Teh itu disajikannya pagi itu untuknya. Sedangkan untuk Hyuuga, ia membuatkan kopi susu.

Kini, ia kembali ke kamar. Membangunkan suaminya. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang. "Sayang, sudah waktunya kau bangun." kata Hetalia. Namun apa yang terjadi? Saudara-saudara sekalian, Hyuuga malah menarik sang istri ke dalam dekapannya. "Ne, Heta-chan, 5 menit lagi, ya, sayang?" Setelah itu, Hyuuga mengecup bibir istrinya. Ciuman selamat pagi mungkin. Kesal karena tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Hetalia pun memukul kepala Hyuuga dengan keras. "Aduh! Kau ini kasar sekali, sayang." katanya. "Cepat bangun! Atau aku menikah lagi dengan Karu!" ancam Hetalia. Bukan sekali dua kali suaminya begitu. Bisa dibilang rutinitas.

Mendengar nama Karu, begleiter Miroku –Ayah Hetalia–, Hyuuga pun langsung bangun. "Tidak! Aku bangun sekarang!" kata Hyuuga. Dilihatnya seragam militer Hyuuga masih tergantung di dinding. Hyuuga pun mengambil handuknya. Mandi secepat mungkin, lalu memakai seragamnya. Memakai kacamata hitam yang menjadi trademark-nya selama ini. Menyisir sedikit rambut hitamnya, lalu berlari ke lantai bawah (arah dapur) meninggalkan Hetalia. "Hoi, baka! Tunggu!" teriak Hetalia

**OMAKE 2**

**(3 bulan kemudian. Ruangan Blackhawks.)**

Apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga berbanding terbalik dengan yang dilakukan sang istri. Di saat sang istri tengah mengerjakan paperworknya, Hyuuga malah bersantai sambil memakan lollipop rasa apel. "Sayang, jangan sering-sering memakan permen. Nanti gigimu bisa kero–HUEKKK" Hetalia pun muntah tertahan. Entah berapa kali dalam minggu ini sang istri selalu mual dan akhirnya muntah.

"Hetalia-san! Daijoubu ka?" tanya Konatsu khawatir. "Ahaha. Tidak apa, Konatsu. Nanti aku periksa ke dokter militer sepulang kerja nanti." jawab Hetalia. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu, lebih baik kau tidak kerja besok, Hetalia. Aku bisa memberimu sedikit kelonggaran karena kau teman baikku." kata Ayanami. "Lihat besok saja, Aya. Nanti sore aku akan ke dokter sendi–" "Tidak! Aku nanti akan menemaninya, Aya-tan." Hyuuga langsung memotong perkataan Hetalia.

**(Sore Harinya)**

"Konbanwa, Mayor Hyuuga. Hetalia-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata dokter militer itu ramah. "Ano, sensei, tolong periksa istriku, ya." kata Hyuuga ramah. Dokter itu pun mengiyakan. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Hetalia pun selesai diperiksa.

"Ne, sensei, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Hyuuga dan Hetalia bersamaan. "Ojitsukete kudasai, Hetalia-sama. Mayor Hyuuga. Sebelumnya, aku akan mengucapkan selamat terlebih dahulu." kata Dokter itu. "Maksudmu selamat, sensei?" tanya Hetalia. "Selamat karena anda akan menjadi orangtua enam bulan lagi. Hetalia-sama tengah mengandung 3 bulan, Mayor." kata dokter itu. "HAH?" Hyuuga dan Hetalia hanya bisa terkejut mendengar itu. Walaupun sebenarnya senang juga.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Hyuuga berbisik kepada Hetalia. "Seharusnya, kau tolak misi itu 12 tahun yang lalu. Kalau kau tolak misi itu, sekarang kita bisa punya 3 anak mungkin." Hetalia terkejut. Namun, sang suami sudah mengambil hawkzilenya untuk membawa mereka pulang.

**GLOSSARY!**

Baka = Bodoh.

Onegai = Tolong / Kumohon.

Gomen = Maaf.

Aishiteru = Aku mencintaimu

Daijoubu ka? = Apa anda tidak apa-apa?

Konbanwa = Selamat Sore / Selamat Malam / Selamat Petang.

Ojitsukete kudasai = Tenanglah / Tolong tenang.

**POJOK BACOT AUTHOR!**

Hai minna! Jujur, ini fic lemon straight author yang pertama. Shina sebenernya ragu nge-publish ini. Takut di-flame gegara masih baru. Soalnya pernah kejadian di sebuah fandom (**Shina gamau nyebut fandom apa**) gegara lemonnnya terlalu hot, jadinya di-flame. Dibilang ga bermoral lah, atau apa. Shina udah bikin warningnya. Jadi kalo sekiranya ga suka baca lemon, lebih baik langsung di-skip aja maksudnya.

Terus terang, Shina perlu banya kritik dan saran biar bisa bikin fic yang ga cuma enak dibaca, tapi juga pantes buat dipublish. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, Shina ga bakal marah. Karena pada dasarnya, flame itu juga termasuk kritik kan? Makasih buat senpai-senpai yang nge-review fic ini. Mohon bantuannya, minna-san. And I'll tell thank you for my friend yang berinisial ESJ yang bantuin bikin adegan lemonnya.

So, minna, mind to review?

**(A/N : Ne, senpai, ini fic lemon straight pertama kan di F07GI / Fandom 07-Ghost Indonesia?)**

**Talkshow**

**Hyuu** : Shina-chan, kenapa aku kesannya jadi ero gitu sih? Ga unyu dong gw. Fans gw kan mengenal gw sebagai figur yang imut, manis, lucu, dan nyeleneh.

**Kuro **: Hyuuga imut? Sejak kapan?

**Hyuu** : Sejak gw lahir dong! Bahkan author cerita ini pun ngaku kalo gw imut. *narsis*

**Yuki–Suzu** : Lebih imut kami!

**Katsu :** Aku juga imut. *narsis tingkat dewa.*

**Shi :** Hah? Katsuragi-jii imut? Tua begini dibilang imut. Setuju?

**All Chara (Minus Katsuragi) :** Setuju! *Katsu pundung di pojokan*

**All Chara + Shina** : So, Review!


End file.
